Symbol of Power
by Executiion
Summary: - AU - Modern. Yakuza. Triad. Witnessing a crime she was hunted down and brought to the Yakuza HQ in Hong Kong. It seems that the head of the Yakuza Mafia is interested in her. But there is more about him. Behind his usual facade are things she would have never expected. Will she prove herself to be useful and survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Symbol of Power**

**Chapter 1**

I was about to explode. Unbelievable. This woman was driving me to insanity. Clearly agitated I stomped out of Tsunades' office and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Big news!" I exclaimed excited. Everyone's attention was immediately on me. Maybe I raised my voice a tad too much. As quickly as I gained their attention they soon resumed what they were doing and I settled nonchalantly into the seat next to Ino, my best friend.

"Spill it! What did Tsunade-shishou say?" Her look told me, that she knew something rather unpleasant had occurred.

"I am to go to Hong Kong for a month! Starting the day after tomorrow! And Shishou deemed it appropriate to tell me two days before departure. I mean, it's not like I had plans for the upcoming weeks or something." I retorted and heaved a sigh, resigning myself to the fate Tsunade has chosen for me.

"Woah… that's pretty awesome! Why are you complaining? At least you get to see some places other than Tokyo Medical University Hospital." One of the nurses sitting with us commented.

"But what are you going to do there? Sightseeing?" my blonde friend asked me mockingly, obviously prying for more details.

Heaving another sigh I answered "In short Tsunade-sama is going to perform a pretty complicated surgery and I am going to assist. I skimmed through the file she gave me earlier and it doesn't look too good for the patient. It's a rare case of cancer. We're going to perform the new technique that she developed and of course we're going to stay a while longer to teach it."

"Forehead, why do you always get the good ones? I'm more than willing to switch places with you!"

"Well, it's because Sakura is a natural talent when it comes to complicated and exhausting surgeries." Seeing all the nurses swoon over him, I can only think of one man in this hospital to provoke this kind of reaction.

"Doctor Kimura." I greeted him as I slightly turned my head in his direction. Sai Kimura was my senior and… well, a very good acquaintance.

"Good morning, Sakura. I heard you are going to Hong Kong for a month?"

After I broke the news to everyone, I started to prepare for the one month stay which consisted of postponing gatherings, packing and studying the patient's file more precisely.

The flight and the surgery went off without a hitch. Our patient was recovering though it remains to be seen how successful we were in removing the tumor. For the remainder of the month we are going to exchange surgical techniques and also I am to occasionally help out at the emergency room.

"I'm off, Annie!" I called out to my new friend as I left the QE Hospital. I just ended my shift at the ER and was now heading towards my favorite restaurant to have dinner. It wasn't too far from the hospital away, so I decided to walk there while enjoying the cool evening breeze. I barely had time to go sightseeing, being a first year resident you had so much to learn. It was 8 p.m. already but Hong Kong streets are as busy and lively as ever. Finally I turned into a back road which was thankfully less crowded. Only scattered people here and there. It was thanks to my coworker Annie that I got to know of this little peaceful spot. I dare to say that this restaurant was one of the best I've ever been to. I had my usual noodle soup and left the place sated and content. Outside I was greeted by utter silence and an uncanny empty street. Well, it can't be too long before my cab arrives. Several minutes past and I grew impatient.

"Oh, hurry up!" I spoke to myself. That's when I saw someone rushing by at the end of the street. From the way he ran I could tell that he was injured. Cursing the doctor inside of me I hurried after him on instinct. "Mister!" I called out to him. But he was already too far ahead to notice me. Trying my best to speed up, but failing miserably thanks to my heels, I heard a loud bang and the man fell lifelessly to the ground. I came to an abrupt halt, not fully realizing what just happened. Was he SHOT? Blank horror overwhelmed me as I saw other men clothed fully in black approaching. Paralyzed by shock and fear I kept staring at the scene in front of me. Another shot followed. This time it was aimed directly at his head. Slowly it dawned on me, that I just witnessed a crime. The police. I need to call the police immediately! I hastily rummaged through my bag in search for my cellphone. Fast approaching footsteps alerted me that they were now coming for me.

"Hey, Miss!" a deep voice resounded. Oh great! Sakura why are you so stupid?

True it wasn't the best idea to attempt to call the police right in front of the culprits. And it was even worse running for your life wearing high heels! I needed to get out of here as fast as possible. Actually a lively street would do. Too bad I didn't really pay attention where I ran which resulted in me being completely lost and hunted by three ominous men. Wait, weren't there five men surrounding the victim? Okay, maybe the other two remained at the crime scene to get rid of the corpse. At least that's what I truly wanted to believe. I turned so many streets and they were still behind me. Why is this part of Hong Kong so empty at night? For a short moment they lost me and that's when I squeezed into gap between two buildings. Perfectly hidden by the shadows. More than happy that the three men ran past me. Catching my breath I quickly dialed the police. As I was about to answer, my phone was snatched from me and crushed beneath his foot. Dammit! I didn't consider that the light exuding from my phone would draw attention. I slowly lifted my eyes to his face and clearly saw, that it was one of the men from the crime scene earlier and he was clearly not in good mood. His hand pinned me effortless to the wall and soon my sight got blurry.

"Miss? I guess you're coming with me now." His tone was harsh and forceful. The last thing I saw was his slight grin. Then everything blackened.

The humming noise of an engine. That's what I first noticed. The constant and low sound grew louder by the second. And I became aware of my body again. It felt incredibly heavy. I must have been injected with some sort of narcotic. Knowing the after-effects of said medication, there was nothing I could do for a while. I kept my eyes shut on purpose, not wanting to draw any attention to me. Stay calm and analyze your surroundings. Sharpening my sense of hearing I could make out faint voices. Oh, right. I have been kidnapped for witnessing a homicide. Fear and panic slowly spread throughout my body. Am I going to DIE? Judging from the cold metal that was beneath me and the slight vibration I must be in a truck or something similar to it. Though I could only hear two voices, I am sure that there must have been at least three to five people with me. As I regained more and more awareness of my body, I realized why my body felt so heavy earlier. Aside from the effects of the narcotic I was bound at my wrists and ankles. The chances of freeing myself from here are now as good as non-existent. Why did I follow? I should have stayed where I was, waiting for my cab. I was beyond scared. I was going to be killed and dumped into the ocean. No one is ever going to find me. My parents will never forgive me for being so stupid and dying like this. Silent tears streamed down my face.

"Oi! I think she's awake."

As I opened my eyes I noticed, that one of the men was beside me. "Please, let me go home. I promise I'm not going to tell anyone. " I could hear them all laugh at the same time.

"Sweetie, your promise is not very convincing. We've got other plans for you." The dark haired man beside me spoke while caressing my cheeks, wiping away my tears. Disgusted by his touch I turned my face away. Unfortunately his hand then trailed down my body caressing my outline. A shocked cry escaped me while he crossed the line of decency.

"Sasuke, behave." A deep voice from the front seats resonated. His hand stilled at my upper thigh, squeezing it before he fully removed his hand.

I struggled to sit up and mustered all my courage to say "Are you going to kill me too?" Again, tears pricked my eyes.

"We'll know that in a minute." The redhead in front of me answered. "Say, what kind of doctor are you?"

How did he know I was a doctor? As if he sensed my silent question he continued. "You carry a lot of pictures inside your purse."

Growing impatient the so-called Sasuke prompted me. "You've been asked a question!" I flinched from his harsh tone and aggressiveness. I recognized him. The one who captured me. Bastard.

"General Surgery." I quickly answered.

He seemed to be noting it down on his tablet. Why would he do that?

"Sasori, are you done compiling all the necessary information? We're almost there." The driver informed him.

"Yes, I got everything we need."

I became anxious not knowing what's going to happen next. Reaching the destination, the truck stopped and one of them opened the side door. The artificial light from the outside blinded me but I could clearly see that there was a really tall and muscular person standing in front of. He had spiky hair and his eyes reminded me of those of a fish. Within an instant Sasuke put a black cotton bag over my head and I felt the muscular guy reaching for me. He jerked me out of the car and threw me in one swift motion over his shoulder, like I weighed nothing more than a pillow. I protested loudly and earned a hard hit on my behind. Everyone else was laughing loudly. I felt humiliated and wanted to scream. But where would it get me? Probably into more trouble. I silently underwent their rough treatment. We walked for a while and all I could distinguish was that we weren't outside anymore. Then I fell hard on my behind causing me to squeal. It seemed that I was finally put down. The floor was covered by a carpet, a very soft one. It was eerily quiet and even though I couldn't see anything I could feel eyes scrutinizing me.

Finally a very deep and masculine voice broke the silence. "Is it done?"

"Yes. He was successfully tracked down and eliminated. We got rid of him and no traces were left behind. Except for this one." Sasuke's voice hinted at me. I stiffened. Hearing him talk about what happened earlier like it was everyday business made me even more scared. I'm done for, for sure. That's it. They'll going to dispose of me in a second and I'll never see my family and friends again. There are still so many things I wanted to do. I sobbed ceaselessly. The cotton bag was ripped from my head and I could see a man with dark, long and spikey hair sitting behind a desk. His cold hard eyes on me. Then I heard the redhead's voice.

"Haruno, Sakura. Female. 26 years old. Single. No children. Japanese nationality. First year resident and intends to specialize in general surgery. Exceptionally skilled in surgery. Works temporarily in Queen Elizabeth Hospital. Main employer is Tokyo Medical University Hospital. Family located in Nagoya, Japan. No siblings."

To say I was utterly amazed by how much he knew about me would be an understatement. That's what he was doing earlier in the truck. A minute passed while I was gaping at him.

"Interesting." Was all that the man behind the desk said.

"Keep or kill, Madara-sama?" Sasuke inquired. My eyes darted immediately to the man in charge.

"Please-" I was instantly backhanded by Sasuke. "You'll only talk when you're requested to, understood?" Looking down, I nodded silently. "Good." This Madara-guy eyed everything with great interest but said nothing. I didn't like the way he looked at me. Not at all.

"Very well. It depends on how convincing she can be tonight. You'll know where to bring her. Now leave." All five men bowed to him and then dragged me outside.

The big guy was carrying me again. His shoulder was piercing through my abdomen. All in all the situation didn't look too good for me.

"Kisame, Sasori. You two take care of her." With that they split up.

"Where are you taking me? Please let me go! I didn't see anything! I swear!" Again a large hand landed on my behind.

"Nice try, doctor Haruno."

Then the redhead spoke. "If you want to live, I advise you to do anything Madara-sama wants you to do. It would be a waste if I had to kill you."

"True, we could really use someone as skilled like you." The bulky one agreed. I think his name was Kisame. What a fitting name. A demonic shark. That's exactly how he looked like.

"What are you guys? Killing and kidnapping people without shame." Kisame laughed out really loud.

"Sasori, did you hear that? Shame."

Unmoved he answered. "Yakuza." Fuck. I really got into some really deep trouble.

"Sweetie, we're the 'good' ones. We're killing those fucking bastards from the Triad."

Sasori marched forward and opened a huge door with a scan of his fingerprint. As we entered the room I noticed the extravagant arrangements. Modern, beautiful and expensive. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was thrown onto the huge king sized bed. Both of them now freed me from my restraints and a pleasant feeling rushed through me when I finally could move again. Of course I immediately intended to get out of there, but Kisame was faster than I was. He pinned me down on the bed and Sasori was approaching me with a SRYNGE in his hand.

"Remember what I told you? Do your best to please Madara-sama or you'll end up in a garbage bag."

With that my lids grew heavy and body fully relaxed and I fell unintendedly asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**And I hope my english was acceptable. It is my first time writing a fanfiction in english.**

**So feel free to look for mistakes :P**

**Please let me know how you liked it and what could have been better! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Symbol of Power**

**Chapter 2**

When I awoke, I felt warm and sheltered, and I was reluctant to open my eyes. The bed was unbelievingly soft and the sheets had the quality of the finest silk from China. From that I came to the decision to never get out of this bed again. Really. Never. Wanting to roll over, I realized that I wasn't able to. Though I could feel my body, I just couldn't move. Strange. I slowly forced my eyes to open only to stare at the ceiling. Now that my eyes were wide open I could finally grasp the situation. This ceiling. I'm not at home. The last couple of hours flashed through my mind. This was definitely NOT home. My arms and legs felt incredibly weak. Sasori. What did this redhead injected me with? With much effort I lifted my arm. Just to realize that I was clothed only in underwear. My new insights shocked me to the core. Witnessing a crime, kidnapped by Yakuza members, drugged and unclothed in a bed of a complete stranger. This pretty much sums up my whole situation. How did I became so miserable? Last time I looked back at my life I proudly graduated from med-school and had the honor to do my residency with the famous Tsunade Senju.

Just then I heard someone shifting to my right. Wide eyed I turned my head as quick as my weakened muscles would allow me to. A man was lying beside me. Not just any man, but the one I saw behind the desk earlier. The sight of HIM now next to me didn't sit well with me. This Madara-guy was sprawled casually next to me his hands behind his head. A disgusting smirk adorned his face when he propped himself up on his elbows to face me. He was dressed only in black pajama pants which hung loosely around his hips. Even though the lights in here were dim, I could clearly see his well-toned upper body. He even had this infamous manly pelvic muscle, the 'V' down there. Remembering that I was held captive here, I focused my gaze towards his face again.

"Finally awake, huh? Took you long enough." The excitement in his voice was unmistakable. That was not a good sign. Despair overrun me.

"Please, let me go. I promise I won't cause any trouble." My poor effort to get out of this only made him chuckle.

"Oh, dear. I'm sure you won't cause any trouble when I'm done with you." With that he inched closer to me and gripped one strand of my long rose-colored hair. His long fingers twirled my hair playfully. He wouldn't… would he? I really should have never accepted to go to Hong Kong with Tsunade.

"Y-You…! I..I… What do you want from me? Please! I swear I didn't see anything." The despair and fear were more than distinct in my voice. My eyes started to tear.

"Ah… Now, what do I want from you. What do YOU have to offer?"

I was unable to think of something and my uneasiness grew with every second that passed. My mind was surprisingly empty. The only thought in there was that I didn't want to die. "I… I don't know. Just please don't kill me. I-" I was no longer able to hold back my sobs and surrendered to my fear. Then he did what I never expected him to. His gentle hands wiped away my tears. He was trying to comfort me. I was more than surprised. What's going on?

"Shh… don't cry. Now, we don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours, don't we?" With all my might I tried to calm myself. And soon my tears subsided. Why was he so nice to me?

"If you'll do everything I want from you. I guarantee you your life."

So, he did not wanted to kill me in the first place.

"But… what is it that you want from me?" Thinking about it, I really had nothing to offer. My body was not that pretty. There were plenty of beautiful models and actresses out there who could serve that purpose much more suitable than me. I doubted that I would be able to offer him an appealing amount of money. So the only thing left for me to offer him was my life and with that the guarantee of my eternal taciturnity about the murder a few hours ago. Here was the chance to bargain myself out of misery and I couldn't seem to offer him something in return. I was thoroughly hopeless. No, no, no! There has to be something!

As if he could see right through me, he spoke again.

"You're a prospective surgeon, right? A very good one actually. Your medical skills are exceptional. I've heard you're at least as qualified as this Senju woman."

Now that was awkward. I kind of felt flattered. "I'm… I'm still an intern. I'm don't think I am anywhere near Tsunade-shishou."

"Well, not yet. But I'm sure you will. So here's my offer to you. You will offer your services to me anytime and anywhere."

_What?! _That's what he wanted from me all along? It didn't make any sense to me. Why didn't he said so earlier in the office? Nonetheles I felt a huge weight off my mind. Instantly my body relaxed and remembered what Sasori said to me earlier. I was moving into a safe area.

"I… guess this does sound better than… to end up in a garbage bag." A laughter escaped him. He was utterly amused.

"Good. Then we're having a deal and I highly recommend you to stick to it. Understood?" His tone changed. He sounded all businesslike and dominant like there was no space to argue.

I instantly reacted to please him. "O-Of course!"

Still, there were some questions left to be answered. Mustering up all my courage I reluctantly asked him. "A-Am I to stay permanently in Hong Kong? And… uhm. How is all this going to work?"

"Your stay here will be naturally extended since we're at war here with the Triad. Don't worry about where to treat your patients and everything else concerning your life here, you'll find out soon enough. I can assure you, you're having a lot of work ahead of you. Now, is that all?"

Okay, that did not really answered my question, but I put up with it for now.

"Actually, there is still one question left…"

He raised one of his eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

I blushed lightly fumbling for words to say. "Uhm… why am I discussing this with you in bed and clad in practically nothing?"

The following smirk was disturbing. "Ah, that." His hand put my strand of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. Though it didn't stay there for too long. His face only inches away from mine. Needless to say that I could feel half of his weight atop of me in this position. He stroked me down my neck, along my shoulder and came to a halt at my left breast. His huge hand rested placidly on top of my roundness.

"Remember what you agreed to earlier? '…to offer your services anytime and anywhere' to me. Let's put your compliance to trial, shall we?"

And before I could protest his hand squeezed my breast rather greedy, earning an unexpected moan from me. His mouth spread kisses along my neck and he quickly found my sensitive spot. Without any hesitation he started to nibble there.

"Hah… W-What are you doing?" It came out more breathless than intended.

Madara ignored my question completely and took in my scent. "You really do smell good. I like it."

"Y-You can't do this!" With all I had I tried to push him off me, unfortunately my efforts were in vain. He continued his assault mercilessly and my body began to heat up. I responded to his actions?! No, no, no. This wasn't happening. Sure, it's been some time since I last had intercourse but this was a complete stranger and besides he was deeply involved in some really illegal matters that I didn't want to know about.

"Ma-Madara-sama! Please, this isn't right. I don't even know you." He stopped his ministrations and brought his face to mine. Of course he no longer was half atop of me but now kneeled completely above me. The display of his straining muscles was honestly very enticing his body looked like it belonged to one of those male models in magazines. My face grew hot at those thoughts. Damn him! Why was the body of an Adonis paired with the character of an evil underground society boss? Getting myself out of those unsettling thoughts I glanced at his face, only to find a self-conscious almost arrogant smirk on his lips. He knew!

"It doesn't seem like you are too disinclined to me. Moreover consider this as 'getting to know each other' for a long-lasting collaboration."

His lips crashed on mine and I received a mind-blowing kiss. I've never been kissed this passionately before. And my, he was the best kisser I've ever had the pleasure to meet. Naturally I reciprocated and felt my body getting aroused. My mind and body were in an inner dilemma. This was so wrong. But I can't deny that it DID feel good. I was at a loss and Madara was skillfully exploiting this fact. His pelvis pressed against my lower body and the bare skin of his more than well-toned abs touched mine causing me to sigh in pleasure. Pulling away due to lack of oxygen I saw his lips glistening with the moisture of my saliva. We both panted uncontrollably. His warm breath brushed over my lips. The hunger in his eyes was more than obvious. This man didn't even try to hide his desire for me.

"Don't think too much. Just enjoy." He then showered me with endless kisses and undid my bra without difficulty. His mouth immediately latched onto my breast and I just couldn't bear it. The sensation was too overwhelming. While he skillfully sucked at my nipple his fingers circled my other one without ever touching it. It was enough to drive me mad. This man knew exactly how to seduce a woman. Giving one side more than sufficient attention while teasing the other, making me crave for more. Needless to say that my arousal was starting to show too. He let go of me and brought some distance between us and simply looked at me. As if he was appraising his handiwork. He was taking in the sight of me lying, more than ready, beneath him. The expression that followed his observation was purely carnal. Madara wanted me. All of me. And it looked like he was going to get it. I wasn't going to fight him. He knew as well as I knew. He totally had me wrapped around his finger. Then he kissed me like there was no tomorrow. It felt so good, like little butterflies forming inside my stomach. Why did I feel that way? Was it because I've never been kissed this good before? No. Was it because of his looks? No, he was definitely not the type of man I would date. I practically knew nothing about him. There was no reasonable explanation for this. Oh dear! The feeling of his tongue playing with mine. Of course he was domineering. I was on the verge of madness. A little part of me was still screaming to push him away and fight. A total stranger. A man I knew no more than 4 hours. Exactly the man I was giving myself over this very night. His whole appearance exuded dominance. He was the first person I would describe as the embodiment of power. Someone who could pursue you to do anything they wanted you to do. And I of all people fell prey to him.

He was grinding his lower body into mine and I got a vague idea of his size. Not only was his upper body very nice, I was very sure his lower area was too. There was no doubt that he did know exactly how a female body worked, since he repeatedly stimulated my sensitive spot down there. My whole body was aroused and was aching for him. But no matter how good it felt, I cannot let this happen! My mind was constantly reminding me of this, yet my arousal would not subside. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pressed against him as hard as I could. It was enough to gain his attention for he peeled himself away from me. Though a string of saliva still connected us. I licked my lips, his taste still lingered there. Taking a deep breath I started to voice my request, only to be cut off by him.

"Don't tell me you don't want this. Your whole body is waiting for me." And as if to reinforce his statement, he slid his hand into my slip and inserted a finger causing me to moan involuntarily at his sudden intrusion. The slight movement of his long digit made my already aroused body wanting more. I pressed my lips tightly together, not wanting to give him any more confirmation. My calculation failed miserably for he penetrated me with another long digit. I replied instantly to his thrusting motions. Empowered by my reactions, he spread his fingers, stretching and probing for a certain spot. And he found it.

"Ah… Madara!"

His gaze never left my face and through my half closed eyes I could clearly see satisfaction plastered all over his face. He concentrated his ministrations on his new found favorite spot. Kami-sama! I was so close! Then he withdraw his hand and held it provocatively in front of me. His two digits were covered in my arousal. He faked an innocent looking face and rubbed my fluid with his thumb. By separating his fingers thin strings of my lubrication started to form. My face went bright red. I averted my gaze to the side already knowing what would come next.

"Hm. Looks like someone is more than ready for some fun."

I hated his smirk. I hated him! He had me perfectly under control.

"You had something to say earlier?" Bastard. I gave him a hateful look. But Madara just smiled.

"You've done this before, haven't you? Coaxing women to submit to your desires."

His still wet fingers twisted my nipple playfully to ensure I stayed aroused.

"Well, I can guarantee you, I'm definitely NOT a virgin."

He pinched my delicate bud hard. My hands shot to his, trying to loosen his grip.

"Enough now. Let us get to the real thing." With that his patience dissolved and in a split second we were both completely naked. I couldn't see his manhood, but I felt it pressing against my inner thigh obviously. I struggled with all my might.

"NO!"

Madara held my arms firmly in place and silenced me effectively with his own mouth. He didn't even need his hands to force my legs apart. That's it I thought. He was positioning himself. Ready to impale me. I couldn't escape. My body was even anticipating this.

Just as I was resigning myself to my fate a knock resounded throughout the room, followed by a familiar voice.

"Uchiha-sama. Your presence is strongly needed."

He groaned angrily, but released myself nonetheless.

"You better have a very good reason for this!" He retorted.

"One of our storages was attacked and raided."

Sasori had captured his attention. Madara turned completely into business-mode.

"I'll be right there."

He then turned to me and was looking me all over, lust still burning in his eyes, before he fixated his gaze at my head.

"Get dressed. Your skills will be needed." With that he left abruptly, closing the door behind him. Everything happened in minutes. I glanced at the clock: **2:03 AM**

Relief flooded me and I exhaled audibly. A minute or so I thought passed. I've calmed myself and realized that this was my chance to escape. Why didn't I think of it before? I straightened up and looked for my clothes. My bra was over there and my slip near the door. Luckily the drug wore off allowing me to move swiftly again. Suddenly I was startled by a loud knock from the door in front of me.

"Hey, doctor! Are you coming or what?"

Fuck, Kisame. I didn't stood a chance against this Fish head. He paused, waiting for me to answer.

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "No! Let me get dressed!"

Kisame let out a dirty laugh. "Of course. Are you sure you don't want me to come in and carry you?"

"Keep your hands off me!"

"Oh, don't misunderstand, doctor! I was worried about you! I'm quite surprised you're still able to walk after our boss was done."

"How did you-!?"

"-know? Sweetie, it is common knowledge around here." Great. I tear open the door with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"We didn't!" I really hated his laughter.

"Yeah, sure. Why else were the both of you naked on the bed?"

"Believe it or not. We didn't!"

"Alright, alright. You two just cuddled naked, OK? Now, follow me." He still didn't sound like he believed me. He led me through a long and luxurious corridor until we reached an elevator. There were so many floors. This building must be huge! Kisame pressed '**-3**'. It was forty-nine floors away. Still the ride didn't took too long. When the door opened, it was like a whole new world extended before me. Nurses and doctors running hastily from one casualty to another. To sum it up, every patient was severely injured and covered in masses of blood.

"So, doctor. Don't just stand there, put on your white coat and do what you do best!"

He didn't needed to tell me a second time. I immediately caught a passing by nurse and asked for equipment. The moment I put my white coat on, there was only me and the patients. My doctor instincts were kicking in. I didn't agonized over why and how they got injured or who they were, I just saved their lives as best as I could. Questions could be answered later.

* * *

**Author's**** note:**

**I changed the rating to M since it's not always going to be rainbows and butterflies in this fanfiction.**

**...And Madara just couldn't resist our lovely doctor ;)**

**I would really love to know what you think about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Symbol of Power**

**Chapter 3**

What the hell happened? This Question was constantly running through my head. The more patients I treated the more I became aware of the extent of the incident that must have happened recently. Some patients were shot and the blood just wouldn't stop to gush out of their wounds. Blood. The only thing I actually saw for the last few hours. As a surgeon I thought I was immune to the sight of blood, but this whole floor seemed like a butchery to me. It was beyond sickening. Aside of that there were also some who were burned beyond recognition. It especially hurt me to see young women bearing such horrid burns. They were never going to be the same again. The only things I could do for them were to lessen their pain and to ensure their survival. Needless to say that the air was filled with the odor of burned flesh. The nurses and doctors here were obviously totally overstrained, thus I decided to assume control over this situation. Keeping a clear and collected mind was the key to save lives. And when it came to saving lives I was a whole new person. Analyzing the patient's condition and strategizing the next steps to ensure his life with the best outcome that was what I did best. In addition to that I had to measure 'my staffs' abilities, which was quite hard since I did not know any of them. Naturally some doctors weren't able to handle their surgery. While doing my own surgery I supported them as best as I could via phone call. This hidden hospital was indeed very well equipped, but it lacked competent staff. All in all everything went haywire and I seemed to be the only one able to cope with the situation. I think more than eight hours passed when things were starting to calm down. Most casualties were provided with medical treatment.

"Doctor Haruno! Please! Over here!"

I instantly rushed over to the nurse and already saw on my way that the patient's heart rate was increasing and he was spasming uncontrollably. If untreated it could degenerate to a ventricular fibrillation.

"The chart!" I ordered. I quickly assessed his condition. He just had a cardiac surgery, but everything went well without a hitch. His heart shouldn't be failing like this. Several seconds passed before it hit me.

"Inject him with 20ml Magnesium!"

The nurse scurried away, preparing the injection. High pressure on the pulmonary artery combined with ventricular fibrillation after a cardiac surgery, all signs were pointing to a simple Magnesium deficiency. It was seldom, but it did occur from time to time. Especially when his condition wasn't very good to begin with. His body and his heart relaxed. The nurse and his now present doctor were visibly relieved.

"Haruno-sensei, Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! You're really a blessing for us all!"

It was very considerate of him to thank me in Japanese for he was clearly from Chinese lineage.

"There's nothing to thank for! I just do what all doctors here are doing. ALL doctors and nurses here are a blessing for the patients."

The nurse giggled. "You're way too humble! Without you here today we would have lost so many."

I felt flattered and really couldn't hide the blush on my cheeks. Not wanting to engage in any further conversation I made up an excuse.

"If there's anything you need help with, just call for me. I'll go check on the other patients."

"Yes, ma'am! We will!"

With that I hurried out of the room. Did he really just call me 'ma'am'? This was so embarrassing. Thinking back, we did lost three people tonight. There were just too many vital organs injured. I couldn't do anything for them. Sure, it wasn't the first time I'd lost a patient, but it really didn't occur very often. Every time I did, there was also an emotional impact on me and tonight I lost three. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I'll definitely deal with it later. Right now I needed to concentrate on the ones that survived.

In front of me was woman about my age. She had burns that covered most of her body. Luckily her face was mostly spared. Heaving a sigh I checked her vital signs. Her bandages needed to be changed and since I wanted to take a look on her skin too, I did it myself. She was on her way to recovery, though those burns would certainly leave her scarred, physically and emotionally. We induced an artificial coma to protect her from the unbearable pain. It is almost a miracle that she survived, she must have been a fighter by nature. Just as I was about to change the bandages on her legs I heard everyone outside the room gasping. Out of curiosity I turned to look outside the window. Madara was coming. And he was coming straight for me, ignoring everyone else's greetings. I totally forgot about him. Flashes of last night plagued my mind and before I knew it he was already standing next to me.

"Sakura." His deep baritone reached my ears and sent shivers down my spine. I stopped my actions and glanced at him.

"I'm busy." With that I turned my attention back toward my patient, where it belonged.

His facial expression didn't give much away, but I could feel that he wasn't very pleased with my reaction. He stepped closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Now, who was this guy to interrupt me in the middle of my patient's treatment?

"Madara-sama, I-" I was cut short.

"You are coming with me. NOW." His tone didn't leave any space for an argument. I gave him the best glare I had, before I motioned for a nurse to come over. With short instructions from me she immediately started to continue my work. He put his hand to the small of my back and we walked towards the elevator. His touch felt uncomfortable. I didn't like it at all.

"Where are you taking me?" I made sure he heard the annoyance in my voice.

"To rest."

I got a good couple of hours sleep when I finally found the energy to open eyelids. One glance at the clock told me it was well past four in the afternoon. My exhaustion was still very apparent but my patients needed me. Yanking off my warm and way too comfortable blanket I got ready to get out of bed, only to be held back by a huge hand atop of my belly.

"What the-"

When I turned around to look at what or rather who was holding me back, I saw Madara all curled up comfortably behind me. Right, I almost forgot again, that I'm being held captive here and apparently I am the boss' newest favorite stuffed animal. Thinking back it was actually quite nice of him to stop me from overworking. The only thing that wasn't right was that he insisted that we would have to share a bed. I didn't have it in me to argue with him about that matter and just went to sleep the moment my head touched the pillow. But now that I was able to replenish some of my energy, there was no need to tolerate his obtrusiveness any further. I tried to take off his hand but his grip only tightened, causing my back to collide with his thorax. He huddled against me and buried his head into my hair and then resting his lips at the crease of my neck. I woke him up.

"Slept well?"

I didn't bother to answer him, since my priority was to get away from his embrace while fending off his wandering hand. I could literally feel him raising an eyebrow behind my back.

"Huh? What happened to your lovely voice, dear doctor? I'm actually quite sure it was perfectly fine last night."

I then felt him sucking my sensitive flesh at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He was very zealous at that, but it wasn't enough for me to answer him vocally. Not until his hand moved up to my breast and gave it a firm squeeze. It at least made me draw a deep breath. My hand grasped his and I stubbornly tried to remove it. As usual he ignored my attempts to free myself completely and continued his onslaught. My nipple was caught painfully between his thumb and index. It was too much to bear and I arched my back, pushing my curves even more into his body. Madara finally got what he wanted.

"Oh, there is your voice. I was almost worried that you might have lost it."

"You pervert! Let go of me! I need to tend to my patients!"

"They are all very well cared for. No need to rush."

I managed to turn my body so that I was facing him. At least he couldn't violate my breasts in this position. I looked up at him, pleadingly.

"Don't give me that look. You know very well, that you cannot avoid this. It's going to happen anyway. I make sure of it, that I can promise you."

"I don't want to!"

"I know."

I'm powerless against him. He probably has guards scattered all over this building, making an escape impossible for me. Not to mention that I am no match for him physically. No matter how much I wanted to escape him, I am incapable of doing so. Was there really nothing I could do? Was my only choice to submit to his will? Of course, I thought about sedating him, but without any anesthetics it would a very difficult endeavor. Even if I had them, how could I overwhelm him to inject him with it? It felt like a déjà-vu.

"Madara… sama…"

My eyes got teary and all I could think of now was that I wanted to be home, where all my friends were and Tsunade-shisho. Right, Tsunade! She must have been worried why I wasn't at the hospital! I'm sure she already called the police! An immense wave of confidence overcame me.

"Let go of me and I will not file a charge against you!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Exactly! I'm sure the police is already looking for me everywhere! My colleagues must have been worried by now."

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yes, of course they would be! It's suspicious when I don't go to work."

I was looking at him hopefully. Hopeful that he will understand what situation he is in. On the contrary Madara just smirked at me.

"As I said before, everything has been taken care of. Your absence from work won't be suspicious to anybody."

"W-What!? H-How can that be? Explain!"

"Did you really think we're bloody amateurs? Your work-colleagues must think that you're sick or visiting someone around Hong Kong. Honestly, I don't know what my men told them exactly. Important is that no one is missing you."

I was speechless. It can't be! I know, I should have been scared to death about what will happen to me, but I couldn't hold my temper. I was becoming furious!

"Who do you think you are?! Is it not enough that I work for little hospital down there? Do you have to take my dignity as well? Is this how you treat people helping you? Really, you fucking bastard? I've had enough!"

With that I untangled myself from him and went straight for the door. To my advantage the door was open. I marched angrily through the corridor, reminiscing where the elevator was and soon I found it. A man and a small boy exited the elevator, but I did not pay much attention to them. I didn't care about their curious glances. Once inside I pressed the first floor_. _Now that I calmed myself a bit, I realized what I've just done. Calling him a _'fucking bastard' _was probably not the smartest thing, but he didn't chase after me. So, here's actually my chance to finally escape!

'_35__th__ floor'_

'_20__th__ floor'_

'_10__th__ floor'_

With a small _'Ping' _the elevator door opened, revealing a huge entrance area and the gates to my freedom. Without any hesitation I ran for the exit. Getting out of here was my highest priority. I didn't care that people were looking strangely at me. And then it happened. I was in the middle of Hong Kong's streets. A fresh breeze of wind brushed through my dirty hair. I did it! Now, all I had to do was to maintain my freedom. I looked back frantically, but there were none of his men behind me. Relieved I let out a huge sigh. I hurried to catch a cab and went straight for the hospital where Tsunade was.

Without knocking I pushed the door to Tsunade's office open.

"Tsunade-shisho!"

She looked up in surprise.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama, something happened!"

"I know. That's why I wasn't expecting you."

"Wait, what? You KNOW what happened?" She raised an eyebrow quizzically at me.

"Of course, I do. You let me know this morning."

"Then, please-"

"-No, stop it Sakura! I am offended that you decided this all by yourself behind my back. I still can't believe it. But, congratulations anyway! Your resignation from Tokyo Medical University Hospital is accepted. And you over there! Get out of my sight! You're the last person I want to see."

I didn't understand a word she was saying. What decision? And what resignation? Just then I noticed that someone was standing behind me. He had the palest skin I've ever seen, almost unhealthy. Long black hair and really small eyes. Definitely Chinese.

"Tsunade, get over it. Your student deserves the best possibilities. And it's me who can offer her these. I'm sure you'll understand soon. Besides you still have Shizune."

"Orochimaru! Just shut your mouth you… you… back-stabbing serpent! Stealing away MY student! I came here to help you and you just thank me this way?"

"Wait, what's going on here? Tsunade-sama, you know this man?" I really didn't understand a thing they were saying. What was stolen?

The corpse-like guy started to laugh.

"Oh dear! Your ex-professor just accused me of stealing you away from her. But I wouldn't say it was a theft. I merely made you a better offer than she did and now you're one of my doctors here at Queen Elizabeth Hospital. Now come."

Just when I started to protest that I did no such thing, Orochimaru cut me off and took me by the hand, leading me out of Tsunade's office. I could hear her mutter some very nasty insults. They stopped when we entered my new mentor's office. I immediately shook off his hand when I realized that we reached our destination.

"The hell is going on here? I did not submit a resignation letter to Tsunade-shisho!"

"Now, lower your voice, will you? We don't want to drag Tsunade in this too, right?"

The way he spoke and the fact that I was confined with this person in one room gave me chills.

"I don't think I need to explain much to you, since you're smart enough to figure it out by yourself. This hospital is owned by the Uchiha and I am this hospital's director."

"Do you mean… you're working for Uchiha Madara?"

"Exactly. And now you do too."

A few seconds of silence passed between us.

"You mean, I resigned yesterday to work permanently in this hospital? And that's the reason why Tsunade-sama was so upset just now?"

"Clever girl. I'm sure Madara mentioned something to you."

Unbelievable! When did all this happen? Not a day passed since the crime happened! Just how powerful was this man, even owning this hospital!

"He only said that I needed to treat his men when they are injured and that everything else is taken care of. But I don't understand. Am I working here now? Or in the other hospital?"

Orochimaru licked his lips in a way that was utmost disturbing.

"I guess both. This hospital is giving you a cover… or more an excuse for your stay here in Hong Kong. Like this your friends and family won't suspect anything. And you will work here partially to keep up appearances. Of course, I'll excuse you when you are needed by Madara."

"I… I don't know what to say to that."

"There is no need for you to say anything. Come over here for a second. I need you to sign this labor agreement."

Before I could think about what I just did, the contract was signed.

"That's all for now. Madara called moments before you arrived at Tsunade's office. There will be a car waiting for you outside the building. Now, hurry up and go. I'm quite busy here."

I was pushed outside his office rather unfriendly. What should I do now? Should I talk to Tsunade-sama again? No. She needed to calm down and I needed to find out more about what's going to happen with my life now. I refused to go back to this perverted scary man. If his men were waiting for me, I needed to use the back door to avoid them. But where to? Now, that I was more or less free I needed to stay out of their reach. I made up a plan in my mind. First, call the police and report the murder. Secondly, head home and pack your things. Thirdly, fly to somewhere far away from Hong Kong and Tokyo. Sounded like a good plan to me. Walking through the hospital I finally found a phone and dialed the police.

"Hong Kong Police Force, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I-"

The phone was snatched out of my hand and Kisame continued for me.

"Oh, is this the police? My daughter must have dialed the wrong number. There is nothing wrong here. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

After he hung up, he looked angrily at me. Even Sasori appeared beside me and grabbed one of my arms, ensuring that I won't try to run away.

"Don't try this again! It won't end well for you, little doctor. Now, hurry. We're already late!"

Was this really happening? Couldn't I get at least a bit luck in my life?

Some of the staff were looking curious at us. Then Annie spotted me and began to run towards us.

"Sakura! There are rumors that you will be staying here, is that true? And is this red-head hottie here your boyfriend? You two look so good together!"

Sasori contorted his face. He didn't like her assumptions while Kisame was more than a little amused. The fish-head seemed to like Annie, judging from the way he looked her over.

"Beautiful lady, the rumors about our little doctor here are true. But more importantly are you free for a date sometime this week?"

The nurse blushed slightly at Kisame's sudden invitation and started to stammer something not understandable. I interfered refusing to see my friend falling into their hands too.

"Annie, we need to go now, I'll talk to you later."

I hurriedly tugged on Kisame's arm and we made our way to the car.

It was a good 15 minutes' drive before we arrived at a really large and extravagant estate.

"Where are we?" I asked those two.

"This' the boss' mansion, sweetie. Get in, you're already expected."

The car drove away once I got out. A butler was already there to greet me.

"My Lady, please follow me."

I was led into a huge dining area. The table was already set with some servants surrounding it and two people were already seated there. When I reached the table, I recognized Madara and a young boy. He looked at me with big eyes, just as dark as Madara's.

"You're finally here." Madara's voice sounded way too friendly to be true. I glanced at him conveying my unspoken question _'What's going here?'_

"Sit, my dear. You must be famished. It must have been a while since you last ate, considering how hard you worked."

I hesitantly took a seat beside Madara who was sitting at the head of the long table. The boy from before kind of looked at me hopefully and then started to smile. It was almost dazzling.

"Daddy, am I going to finally have a Mum, too?"

* * *

**Author's**** note:**

Surpirsed? :O

Longest chapter so far! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! After all, english is not my mother tongue.

Anyway, thank you for your reviews and follows! It made me really happy to know, that there are people interested that I continue my little story.

I hope you liked my newest chapter!

Let me know your opinions in the review section! :)


End file.
